Goodbye
by WinButler
Summary: Kimbley has just been killed by Scar. Archer isn't sure how he feels about this, but whatever it is, it isn't good. ARCHER X KIMBLEY, Shounen ai.


A/N: First FMA fic and such a random pairing. Really, though, could either of them be with anyone else? Argh, OTP!

Warnings: Implied shounen ai. Archer x Kimbley pairing. Possible OOC-ness, but I tried my best for the situation. Short and pretty much crap one-shot.

**Don't you want to say goodbye?**

"Fuck you. Why'd you have to go and die, you idiot? And now look what you've done. I don't curse. Never, you bastard."

----------------------------------------

"Will this take long? I have a lot to do." Archer frowned as he strolled towards Lior. This moronic Sergeant was driving him even madder than he already was.

"Um...sir, I just thought I ought to inform you, since you did, um, employ him, and he might, er, have been useful, and, um, since Scar is killing again, and everything, and, I well..."

Archer glared at the boy. "What is it? Get on with it, I don't have all day. I have a war to fight." He added with a grin.

"Well, the Crimson Alchemist has been killed, sir."

Archer's face would have turned deathly pale were it possible for him to be paler than he was already. "What was that? Killed? By who?"

"Um, we think it was Scar, sir. That's what the Elric boy is saying. I don't know for certain."

Archer swallowed. "And...where is the body? Do you need me to identify him?"

"Still in Lior, I think, sir. But..we have express orders from Colonel Mustang not to go in there, sir. I mean, with Scar still running about, and everything..."

Archer raised a pointy eyebrow at the pathetic Sergeant before him. "Go over there." He snapped. "You are beginning to annoy me. I'll speak to the Elric boy myself, if he deigns to turn up. Until that point, I am instructing my men to make a full assault. Scar must be found."

"But sir! What about the Crimson Alchemist?"

"What about him?"

The sergeant looked pained. "Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Archer growled. "Say goodbye? To that psychopath? No thank you."

The sergeant shrugged and went to join his comrades in the line.

_Maybe I was wrong, _he thought to himself.

He hadn't been.

" Colonel!"

Oh great. Just what he needed. Edward Elric.

"Listen, Archer, you idiot! You're making a mistake! If you send your men in there, they'll all be killed!"

"Listen, kid, if I wanted your amateur opinion on how to run a war, I'd have asked for it. Now go stand over there like a good boy."

"You don't understand, you jackass! He's turned the whole city into a transmutation circle! He killed Kimbley!"

Archer grabbed Ed by the shirt and pulled him up. "Shut up." He snarled. "Just shut up. You ignorant child. There are things going on here you couldn't begin to understand. Get out of here before I make you really regret coming." He dropped Ed on to the sandy floor.

OK, so it was now time. To go directly into the firing line. Into Lior.

Archer gave the command. Watched his men enter the city. Should he go with them? Maybe? After all, they couldn't do much without their commanding officer.

Or was it that he wanted to be the one to kill Scar? To make him suffer so much he wished he had never been born? To make him feel what Kimbley had made so many others feel? Pain, torture, death. To make him feel what Archer himself was feeling right now.

Only he wasn't sure what it was he felt. He wasn't sure if he felt at all. If he ever did.

Was he even human? Had he ever been? Everybody was, after all. Everyone feels something, sometime. Archer was only thirty. Had he already lost his ability to give a shit about everyone and everything?

When did he become this cynical? Was it before he met Kimbley, or after?

Archer turned a corner to be faced not by Scar, but by Kimbley's mangled body, sprawled out in the street like trash.

Archer sniffed. He must have caught cold. Because of course he never cried. Not even as a child.

Kimbley was drenched in blood, it still being exsanguinated by his freshly dead corpse. His face had been drained, his lips purple.

Right. So this was how Archer really felt.

So maybe Kimbley was more than just a good fuck after all, then?

Maybe.

"You bastard." Snarled Archer."Fuck you. Why'd you have to go and die?"

"Turn around, Colonel Archer."

Archer did so. Of course Scar was there.

Archer didn't even bother to raise his gun.

------------------------------------------------------------

END.

Short and sweet. All right, short and crappy, then. Meh. I love this pairing a stupid, stupid amount, so I knew this would end up happening.


End file.
